skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Skyrates
The Skyrates (Extended title: The Skyrates: In a Band of Misadventures with Ponies, Transformers and Mr Men) is a flash animated movie made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for Short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This movie is a crossover between Skylanders, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers, the Mr Men and many others. Unlike most of BRR's animations, this animation was first released as a two parter but was later converted to a full 22-minute film. Story Part 1 Spyro and his team plan to win Pirate of the Year. Although they failed a lot of times before but Spyro is sure to have his team win this time. They were raiding some ships along their way to Pirate Island. Spyro wrote his entry, but as soon as the other pirate teams came in, Spyro threw it away. The other pirates realized he was entering Pirate of the Year and they laughed at him. Spyro then changes his mind about quitting and heads back to the ship to prepare for the award. In the morning, Spyro raids a few ships but they turned out to be useless ships as they have no gold. Spyro was feeling miserable at his desk, but he was then raided by other pirates. Part 2 Spyro and his crew were captured and tied up by evil pirates led by Kaos. They plan to be Pirate of the year as well but instead of entering for it, they plan to steal it. Spyro tries to contact the legendaries but his phone was disabled. They couldn't break free because the bad guys took away their powers and weapons. The baddies then force Fluttershy to walk the plank. As she falls, all of the sudden, there was no splash. It turns out, the legendaries came due to Spyro's phone signal. They freed the Skylanders, Ponies, Transformers and Mr Men so they can fight the enemy pirates. Many are defeated and some have retreated, they raided Kaos' boat and went back to Pirate Bay. Kaos was then chased by a crocodile and some seagulls. The Skylanders win the award, other pirates cheered while others were jealous. Difference between versions The first version of the Skyrates was seperated to two parts while the second version was converted to one movie with some additional scenes. However, the full version excludes the Drunken Sailor songs (Both Paddy and the Rats and Spongebob Squarepants versions) as they were used for the "To be continued" scene. Characters Note: The characters are listed in order of appearance Skylanders *Spyro *Terrafin *Gill Grunt *Jet Vac *Stealth Elf *Shroomboom *Dino-Rang *Chop Chop *Pop Fizz *Trigger Happy *Eruptor *Flameslinger *Boomer *Rider (From Fright Rider) *Bouncer *Thumpback *Hot Head *Swarm *Crusher *Tree Rex *Trigger Snappy *Gill Runt *Terrabite *Whisper Elf *Stump Smash *Hot Dog *Camo *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Sun Dragon *Cyclops Slime *Voodood *Leviathan *Zook *Sparx *Ignitor *Sprocket *Drobot *Drill Sergeant *Flaswhing *Sonic Boom *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Prism Break *Cynder *Double Trouble *Chill *Blastner *Troll *Kaos *Glumshanks *Goliath Drow *Drow Spearmen *Rotting Robbie *Spellpunk *Cyclops Chunker *Dark Spyro *Bash *Wham-Shell *Warnado *Chompie *Legendary Bash *Lightning Rod *Legendary Spyro *Legendary Chop Chop *Legendary Trigger Happy *Lava King *Squidface Brute *Slam Bam *Timidclops *Spider Swarmer *Sonic Boom's babies *Boom Fiend *Hob 'N' Yaro *Whirlwind *Evil Eruptor *Gargantula My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Spike *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Skyla (Well, didn't appear in the official MLP show, was released officially as a toy) *Sweetie Belle *Derpy Hooves *Cheerilee *Changeling *Garble *Rover the Diamond dog *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Applebloom *Big Macintosh *Purple Bully Dragon *Brow Bully Dragon *Scootaloo *Cockatrice *Screwball *Parasprite *Gummy Transformers *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Perceptor *Grimlock *Jetfire *Cliffjumper *Ironhide *Jazz *Scapper *Scavenger *Dirt Boss *Reflector *Laserbeak *Onslaught *Brawl *Starscream *Shockwave *Ratchet *Ravage *Megatron *Soundwave *Headstrong *Strika *Wheelie *Lugnut *Inferno *Vortex *Ramjet *Ratbat *Bombshell The Mr Men Show *Mr Happy *Mr Scatterbrain *Mr Grumpy *Mr Bump *Mr Strong *Alien from the episode "Full Moon" *Mr Rude *Mr Small Looney Tunes *Road Runner *Marvin the Martian *Porky Pig *Sylvester *Elmer Fudd *Tasmanian Devil *Gossamer *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepe Le Pew *Dodo *Tweety *Wile E. Coyote *Cecil the Turtle *Yosemite Sam *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Hanna Barbera *Fred Flintstone *Hokey Wolf *Augie Doggie *Touche Turtle *Huckleberry Hound *Wally Gator *Smurf (Well, not really by Hanna Barbera but Hanna Barbera did make a show for the Smurfs) *Peter Potamus *Top Cat *Barney Rubble *Pixie *George Jetson *Magilla Gorilla *Boo Boo Bear OCs *Rhino *Dile *Stick Guy *Odobenoceratops *Skeleton Water Thing *Icthyosaurus *Hyneria *Elasmosaurus *Stethacanthus (Ironing Board Shark) *Snake *Elephant Pirate *Lobster/Crab Others *Ray the Firefly (From Princess and the Frog) *Pingu *Darth Vader (From Star Wars, Poster only) *Deadpool (From Marvel Comics, Poster only) *Jack Skellington (From the Nightmare before Christmas, On Mr Scatterbrain's hat) *Awesome Smiley (On Zap's hat, looking the opposite) *Louis (From Princess and the Frog) *Ferb (From Phineas and Ferb) *Genie (From Aladdin) *Mr Potato Head (From Toy Story) *Piglet (From Winnie the Pooh) *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Zim (From Invader Zim) *Daggett (From the Angry Beavers) *Spongebob Squarepants *Timmy Turner (From Fairly Odd Parents) *Rocko (From Rocko's MOdern Life) *Ed (From Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Clam (From Camp Lazlo) *Fred Fredburger (From the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Principal Pixiefrog (From My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Bloo (From Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mordecai (From Regular Show) *Morph *Mortal Kombat Dragon (On Garble's hat) *Plank (From Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Blinky (From the Simpsons) *Seagulls (From Finding Nemo) *Grim (From the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, On Flag for Pirate of the year) Voice actors *Black Rhino Ranger - Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Bash, Sonic Boom, Prism Break, Boomer, Stump Smash, Dino Rang, Wrecking Ball, Slam Bam, Kaos, Glumshanks, Sparx, Spike, Discord, Diamond Dog, Big Mac, Rhino, Dile, Narrator, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Megatron, Mr Happy, Mr Grumpy, Mr Rude, Mickey Mouse, Spongebob Squarepants, Fred Fredburger, Mordecai, Dark Spyro, Legendary Spyro, Legendary Trigger Happy, Legendary Bash, Random Pirates, Lava King, Ravage, Chompie, Soundwave, Gummy, Announcer *Fadederlond - Chop Chop, Drobot, Flameslinger, Ignitor, Ghost Roaster, Double Trouble, Lightning Rod, Legendary Chop Chop, Shockwave *Rastaman - Zook *ItalianZap - Zap *Spyrodragonrocks - Stick Guy *Deathtoken13 - Stealth Elf, Hex *ChelseaCatGirl - Cynder, Applejack, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle *Kairaplatypus - Rarity *HappyCaptain73 - Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash *Cynderdragon101 - Pinkie Pie *MiharuWatanabe - Queen Chrysalis *Hans Conried - Singing Kaos (Archive of Captain Hook from Peter Pan) *Bill Thompson - Singing Pirates (Archive from Peter Pan) *Andrew Stanton - Seagulls (Archive from Finding Nemo) Music used *Pirate Seas Theme *Pirates Band of Misfits Music *Paddy and the Rats Drunken Sailor (except in full version) *Spongebob Squarepants Drunken Sailor (except in full version) *The Elegent Captain Hook (From Peter Pan) *The Super Hero Squad Show Theme Instrumental *Tick Tock the Crocodile theme *Level Clear theme *He's a Pirate (From Pirates of the Caribbean) Trivia *This movie was based on The Pirates! Band of Misfits (In UK it is known as The Pirates! In an adventure with Scientists) and Peter Pan. *Ninjini, Eye Brawl and Fright from the Fright Rider alliance are the only Skylanders who didn't make it to any part of the film. *Spyro's Ship was actually a cutout of a picture of the boat from the Pirate Seas Adventure Pack for Skylanders. *When Gill Grunt and Spyro looked at the ponies for the first time, there is a "Missing" poster with a boot for a picture. *Sparx wasn't normally fat. BRR only made him like that just to tribute Polly from the Pirates! Band of Misfits. *Ignitor and Trigger Happy were shown to be bronies as they were about to spoil Sweetie Belle what her true talent is. *Although Skyla wasn't in the official MLP cartoon, she was officially a toy. *According to Spyro, Drobot is not organic yet he's just a dragon with robotic armor. **BRR stated that he is a technorganic, which is a mix between robot and organic. *Zap's hat was showing the Awesome Smiley except it was not smiling. *The next morning while Spyro was playing paddleball, Shroomboom is reading a book about "Sparkling Vampires". This is a reference to the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. *In Walt Disney World, Gill Grunt mentions "She doesn't take fish from boyfriends even though she is part fish". This is a reference to The Little Mermaid. *At the same time, Trigger Happy says "They wouldn't let me kiss frogs" which is a reference to the Princess and the Frog. *When Spyro gets thrown out of the Cartoon Network boat, he makes a scream similar to Goofy's scream. *This is BRR's first skylanders flash to include singing characters. *Trigger Happy at one time was in an "Upside down Trigger Happy Stew" pot. *Although Dark Spyro was a seperate character in BRR's animations, he was actually Spyro in a new form according to his backstory. **Also, in this animation, unlike other Skylanders, he is protrayed as a villain. ***According to BRR, this was Fadederlond's idea. *Terrafin was carring a jar of dirt. A reference to a popular fad in Pirates of the Caribbean. *Lightning Rod and the Legendaries were protrayed like gods due to their descension from above. **Lightning Rod was not like other skylanders despite not being a legendary. ***According to BRR, this was Fadederlond's idea. *Discord mentions "But why is the rum gone" which is a response to another fad from Pirates of the Caribbean. *One of the barrels says "No more rum" *When Chop Chop brings out the blood, it says "Blud". BRR did this on purpose after seeing an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy called Home of the Ancients where Dracule was drinking "Blud". *Trigger Happy using Twilight Sparkle as a machine gun was rotoscoped over the season 2 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Discord was once again turned into stone like he was officially in MLP:FIM *Optimus Prime brings out his popular line from the Transformers movies, "One shall Stand, One shall Fall". **At the same time, he's holding a Star Saber from Transformers Armada. *After that scene, Megatron was shown with an Autobot symbol. This refers to the official 1984 TV series witnessing a lot of animation errors. *Some Transformers resemble different incarnations of themselves rather than G1. For example, Wheelie resembles himself in Revenge of the Fallen and Starscream resembles himself from Transformers Animated. *Many Mr Men accuse Mr Rude for farting just like they officially did in the Mr Men Show. *When Spyro hits the Rhu Barb, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *In the ball Whirlwind punches contains a chompie, a parasprite, Evil Eruptor, Ratbat, Hardshell (Originally called Bombshell), a Mr Men alien, Laserbeak, a snake, a boom fiend, a blastener, a diamond dog and a changeling. **Later, we see an elephant pirate on the same ball making a trumpet noise but was blocked by a lobster claw. The sound effect was taken from the Jungle Book by Disney. *Some ponies were shown with fingers. BRR says this was to tribute Pinkie Pie officially doing this in "Too Many Pinkie Pies" from MLP: FIM. *During Kao's empty storage, there is a note that says "IOU" and another that says "Derpy wuz ere" *The Seagulls act in a similar manner to the seagulls in Finding Nemo. *After winning the award, Spyro repeatly says "Oh my gosh" which is Rainbow Dash's official line in MLP:FIM. Even Rainbow Dash says "That's my line" in the animation. *Trigger Happy says "We get to Fin-ish this video." He officially did that joke in a commerical of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. *This is the second movie to end in a Looney Tunes style. The first is Clash of the Skylanders. Although Trigger Happy was not bothered. *There was some dialogue that didn't make it to the film but can be heard on the video shown on the right. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies